Just a child
by CaptainP
Summary: Isaac está dañado y necesita de alguien. Situado después de Unleashed. Scisaac y Sterek.
1. Chapter 1

_¿Por qué debería preocuparme por otros? Nadie se preocupó por mi, luego de haber sido tratado tan mal durante prácticamente toda mi vida, sin que a nadie le importara, dejó de preocuparme herir a otros, porque a nadie le importó herirme, a nadie, ni siquiera a mi padre, sobretodo a mi padre. Puede que suene desalmado, pero no lo es, ellos me quitaron todo lo que era, si soy como soy es por culpa de ellos._

**~.~**

Isaac solía ser un chico a simple vista como cualquiera, solo a simple vista, porque si veías solo un poco más allá podías notar cuan herido estaba, podrías tal vez notar el infierno en el que vivía, con un padre alcohólico que lo golpeaba, porque no podía evitar culpar a Isaac por la muerte de su madre, porque cada día tenía que verlo y recordar a la madre de este, porque Isaac era igual a su madre, y él debía verlo todos los días. Isaac seguía diciendo que era su culpa, que si su padre lo hacía era porque él estaba haciendo algo mal, simplemente no podía culpar a su padre.

Y la vida de Isaac siguió así por años, hasta que un día -o mejor dicho, una noche- apareció Derek Hale, y le ofreció _la mordida_, Isaac estaba cansado, realmente agotado y agobiado de su vida, sofocado, porque para algunas personas el aire pesa más que para otras, y Isaac era una de ellas. Todo lo que quería era huir, no quería volver al refrigerador donde su padre lo encerraba, no quería volver a ser golpeado, no quería que le volvieran a lanzar cosas, quería poder respirar tranquilo, quería estar ansioso por irse a casa del colegio en una buena forma como cualquier chico, quería una vida normal.

Y así comenzó todo, la nueva vida de Isaac Lahey. Y todo iba bien, dentro de lo que se puede en un mundo con hombres lobo, cazadores y kanimas, pero esos solo eran detalles menores, con los cuales Isaac podía vivir tranquilo.

Aunque no contaba con una manada de alfas, ni con que sus únicos amigos en mucho tiempo, Erica y Boyd, fuesen secuestrados, mucho menos un Darach, o como sea que se llame, cometiendo sacrificios. Pero por sobretodo no esperaba que Derek lo echase de casa, mucho menos de la forma en que lo hizo.

Isaac nuevamente estaba solo y abandonado, y no tenía a nadie, y el nudo en su garganta volvía, y se tenía que decir a si mismo que no iba a llorar, y debía concentrarse al máximo para realmente no llorar. Y esto solo le causaba más ganas de llorar, porque se sentía frustrado, perdido, defraudado, herido.

De alguna forma sus pies se encargaron de llevarlo hasta la casa de Scott, y ahí fue donde empezó todo. Desde el momento en que comenzó a vivir con Scott y su madre.

* * *

Hey, llevo un tiempo sin subir nada (sobretodo Don't Go), lo lamento. Esta historia también la voy a subir en AO3 por si la ven por ahí, está bajo el nombre de Bowie. Y este es solo el prólogo, lo lamento, intentaré subir más seguido. Realmente no se a donde iré con esta Fic y es lo desconocido lo que me emociona, solo tengo un par de cosas claras. Tendrá Scisaac, Sterek, tal vez Dethan o algo con Aiden, y las otras parejas no las tengo clara, por lo que me las pueden sugerir, you know. Y otra cosa más pero eso es de la trama y será sorpresa ;).


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Stiles llegó por la mañana corriendo a la habitación se esperaba encontrar a Scott durmiendo profundamente y desparramado completamente por su cama con la boca abierta y un hilo de baba saliendo de esta. O tal vez despierto, haciendo sus deberes o simplemente sentado en su cama, y en este caso esperando por él para que entrara, porque con sus supersentidos de lobo lo había escuchado. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarlo durmiendo pacíficamente, sin baba saliendo por su boca y mucho menos desparramado en la cama con su boca abierta, más bien abrazado fuertemente a Isaac.

Aunque para cuando reparo en la presencia de Isaac ya era muy tarde, pues había entrado gritando el nombre de su amigo como si el mundo se acabara, pero en su defensa, siempre le costaba un mundo despertar a Scott, por lo que debía entrar gritando si quería que su amigo moviera su trasero de la cama, porque si no se quedaría dormido y no lograría despertarlo de ninguna forma.

"¿Stiles?"

Scott seguía demasiado dormido para poder darse cuenta de su posición con Isaac, y aparentemente toda su atención estaba puesta en Stiles quien solo segundos antes había gritado demasiado fuerte para su gusto, como si estuviera apunto de ser devorado por monos salvajes, solo que no habían monos salvajes, y su amigo parecía estar bien, intacto.

"¿Scott?"

"¿Stiles?" le respondió el moreno

"¿Isaac?" fue la respuesta -pregunta- de Stiles

"¿Stiles?" Esta vez fue el turno de Isaac.

Y entonces tanto Scott como Isaac se dieron cuenta de la posición en la que estaban y se separaron rápidamente, Scott con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y Isaac con las orejas enrojecidas, Stiles intentó contener la risa, sin mucho éxito por supuesto. Tanto Scott como Isaac lo miraron de forma fulminante, sobretodo Scott.

"Como sea, creo que mejor me voy, ya ni recuerdo a lo que venía"

Era una mentira, y estaba seguro de que ambos chicos lo sabían -malditos hombres lobo y su capacidad de saber cuando alguien miente- pero se había tenido que armar de valor para lo que debía decirle a Scott y en cuanto había entrado a la habitación de este todo el valor que había reunido se esfumó en solo un segundo, no estaba preparado, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que contarle a su amigo, aunque con Scott lo más probable es que fuera más tarde que temprano.

**~.~**

Intentaba prestar atención a lo que decía Stiles, de verdad, pero no podía evitar ver a Allison, debía aceptar que esta no quería volver con él, pero una voz -su parte irracional, por supuesto- le decía que siguiera intentando, que no se diese por vencido, y Scott siendo como es ignoraba a su parte racional que le decía que olvidase a Allison y escuchaba a la parte irracional.

"Tierra llamando Scott, ¿me escuchas?" volvió su cabeza y sonrió a Stiles quien se volvió buscando lo que había llamado la atención de su amigo, y soltó un largo suspiro al notar a Allison en su casillero "Sigues teniendo la esperanza de volver con ella ¿cierto?"

"Tal vez" Scott sonrió "Pero dime, ¿para que fuiste a mi casa esta mañana?"

"Yo.. uh.. eh" Stiles suspiró "Nada, nos vemos, no babees mucho por Allison"

Stiles salió corriendo.

**~.~**

Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, sin embargo no podía evitarlo, todo era culpa de Stiles, o al menos quería convencerse de ello, acercó el cuerpo del menor a si y lo abrazó con fuerza, no había querido contarle que al día siguiente atacarían a Deucalion, porque sabía que si este se lo pedía, él no lo haría, y entonces tal vez nunca lo haría, y esto ponía en peligro a Stiles. Respiró profundamente sintiendo el olor de Stiles.

"Stiles-"

"No me vuelvas a decir que esto no está bien porque sería la quinta vez, solo hoy, Derek, y simplemente comienza a molestarme" le interrumpió Stiles con voz adormilada.

"Eres insufrible" rió entre dientes y abrazó con más fuerza al menor "y aún así te quiero" dijo y por un momento temió que el menor no le respondiera porque no sentía lo mismo pero al mirarlo notó que este solo se había quedado dormido.

**~.~**

Isaac sonrió de lado mientras veía a Scott, al día siguiente debían ir a una especie de reunión, y tendrían que pasar horas sentados en un autobus, y si era sincero, prefería detener el mundo y quedarse así como estaba por siempre, con Scott acostado en su cama y él en el piso porque aparentemente era muy cómodo-¿cómo no lo había notado antes?- ambos hablando de todo y de nada, porque la conversación en si no era lo importante, simplemente hablar, de lo que sea, se sentía bien cuando estaba con Scott, nada parecía incorrecto.

"Soy el peor compañero para vivir" rió Isaac "tal vez por eso Derek me echó"

"No lo creo" Scott estaba jugando con un lápiz, el que se suponía debía usar para hacer sus deberes "Es simplemente que Derek es un gruñón"

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, simplemente mirándose, Isaac en verdad quería detener el momento y quedarse así por siempre, porque en ese momento era como si el mundo se hubiese detenido, y simplemente fueran ellos dos, y parecía todo muy especial, y sabía que no era así, que el mundo seguía a la misma velocidad de siempre, y ese momento que para él parecía tan especial para el resto del mundo era otro momento insignificante más, pero la cosa es que él no era el resto del mundo, ni le importaba lo que significase para los demás solo le importaba lo que significaba para él.

"Pero enserio, no entiendo por qué te echo, eres la persona más adorable del mundo"

El problema era que Isaac sabía que la única persona que le importaba un poco lo que pensara de él era Scott, pero este lo veía como un amigo, no es que Isaac lo viese como algo más que un amigo, por supuesto que no, es solo que Scott era algo, no sabía como explicarlo, simplemente le importaba mucho, y no podía evitar sentirse mal cuando le decía cosas como que era adorable o tierno, porque el no quería serlo.

"No lo soy"

Se apoyó en su espalda mirando el techo, pesando en sus dudas existenciales, como qué era aquello que sentía por Scott, y como sería su vida si no hubiese aceptado la mordida, se levantó y se encaminó a su habitación -la habitación para invitados- tal y como había hecho la noche anterior, donde se quedó dormido casi de inmediato.

"Isaac, levántate" escuchó la voz de su padre y se sentó en la cama "No sabes hacer nada bien, te tenías que ir al colegio hace horas" Se levantó algo asustado, pero ahora que era un hombre lobo no dejaría que su padre lo golpeara.

"Vete de aquí" escuchó un grito pero esta vez no era de su padre, era de Derek, quien le lanzaba un objeto el cual se rompía justo a su lado, luego sintió un golpe muy fuerte en sus costillas, hasta que levantó la cabeza no había no se había dado cuenta de que estaba de cuclillas en el piso, al ver a quien lo golpeaba comenzó a llorar, no podía creer que fuese Scott, simplemente no podía ser.

"Scott, por favor, detente" suplicó con la voz entre cortada pero el moreno no lo escuchaba, tomó un fierro y lo levantó para golpearlo "¡NO!"

* * *

Lamento mucho la demora pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, quiero decirles que leí sus reviews por mi celular y en cuanto tenga más tiempo les responderé.


End file.
